Her dynasty
by Gentlemanfoxy
Summary: What would've happened if Cleo de Nile had actually ended up marrying Seth. Nefera gets angry at Cleo for not obeying, torture issues, can deuce save her?


div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" My dynasty/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A Cleo and deuce fanfiction /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I do."/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Those words sealed Cleo de Nile and Seth talamies forever bond under the light of the comet. A party had been hosted that night, just for the new couple. But none of Cleo's friends could make it. Nefera, Cleo's older sister, enjoyed seeing her new power and dynasty come to life. But the next day, when Cleo refuses to do neferas bidding, the green haired goddess plans a comeback. A week after they r settled into boo York, their dad has to leave for a long time to attend a meeting, leaving the two girls alone. Nefera gets Cleo knocked out with a sleeping pill, and then carries her down to a torture chamber that Cleo can't escape from. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Nefera stepped into a light hanging overhead. "Hello my dear sister." She hissed at Cleo. Cleo's body was chained to a wall, each of her limbs in a separate shackle spread far apart. "NEFERA!" The younger princess screamed, "WHEN I TELL FATHER-" "hahahah, he's on a LONG trip, and I can always say you ran off to be with deuce. He'll never find u." Nefera interrupted. Cleo's heart sank as she realized the situation. "Heh, but I'll let u go, if u agree to obey me and do my bidding." Her older sister explained. "NEVER!" Cleo screamed in reply. But the green haired goddess didn't seem deprived by Cleo's reply, in fact she only smirked. "I think you'll change your mind." Nefera spat as she pulled out a whip from behind her back."N-Nefera, What are y-" CRACK. Cleo let out the loudest scream as the whip cracked along her chest, the painful spot to lash a lady such as herself. But instead of reacting in hurt, Cleo only got angrier. "NEFERA YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT! THAT HURT!" Screamed the mummy princess. But nefera only spat on Cleo's face and delivered a hard hit to her delegate cheek. "Oh don't worry, it will hurt a LOT more soon." She nefera. She raised the whip again./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The manner of which cleo spoke to nefera de nile changed quite a bit in the next non stop tree hour torture session. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""NEFERA I HATE YOU, STOP THIS, I ORDER YOU!"/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"" NEFER- AH! I comma- AH!,stop- Ah!"/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"" NEFERA LET ME GO, AHHHH. STOP PLEASE! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! PLEASE!"/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""N-NEferaaaaaa, AHHHH! S-Stop, please, P-Ple- AUUGHH" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Every hour the green haired goddess would ask her new slave if she was going submit. But Cleo wasn't having it. So this went on, and on, and on. Until the day was over. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""So you little slut, how would u like to eat something yummy for dinner?" Asked nefera in a sarcastic tone as she began to put her whip away. All of Cleo's body was covered in red marks, everywhere imaginable was beaten and sore. The young princess raised her head and looked up at her new master, "I want something to e-eat. " was all she could say. "Very well then." Called nefera as she skipped upstairs to get a "meal" for Cleo. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Nefera came skipping back down the stairs in the same manner in which she had left, but she was carrying a bag this time. "I'm baaaaaack!" Announced the green haired goddess with triumph. Cleo's only thought was about what could be in that bag. "N-Nefera, what's in the bag?" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oh just a friend." /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"With one quick motion nefera threw the sealed bag at Cleo's chained body. As soon as the container hit her stomach, the seal broke. Cleo shrieked in horror, as dozens of hand sized spiders spilled out onto her body. "Spiders are, in fact, edible. My slave, I hope u enjoy." Giggled nefera as she watched Cleo thrash and twitch with a mix of disgust, uncomfort, and fear. "AUGH NEFERA! GET THEM OFF ME PLEASE! PLEASE!" Screamed Cleo to her older sister. Nefera looked at her with dominance, saying, "call me master." Cleo looked at her in disbaleaf and fury. Dozens of the Arachnids were swarming her face and body, crawling every which way and scurrying along her like a nest. "m-master." Cleo said through teeth./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Louder." /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""M-Master." /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""LOUDER."/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""MASTER."/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""LOUDER!"/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""MASTER!"/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Nefera got up off her relaxing spot and laughed evilly in her sisters face, pulling out a whip once more. "Your a piece of filth." Nefera stated. CRACK. "AUUUUUUGGHHHHH!" The younger princess screamed while throwing her head back. "WHAT DO U CALL ME?!" Nefera shouted in reply. "MASTER!" "MASTER! MASTER! MASTER! " Cleo yelled uncontrollably as the whip cracked her body and the spiders scurried faster along her once perfect skin. Nefera cackled, "That's more like it." /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"She pulled out a can of bug spray and dowsed Cleo in it. All the spiders dropped from her body, dead. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"For the rest of the night and into the afternoon nefera sexually abused Cleo./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"(and I'm not going to write that cause this ain't no porn㈶0. But there were actually theories that nefera was secretly jealous of her sisters sexual status. I'm not weird, this is true. You should've seen this coming.)/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cleo lay panting and naked on the cell floor. Nefera had redressed most of her nude body, but left quite a lot of her chest and ass exposed. The green haired bitch had lifted up the top chains and spread them apart so that Cleo's legs and ass were up in the air and spread perfectly apart. (Please excuse my language for this next part.) /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Her thighs were wet with the liquid from last night, and to her displeasure it still continued to gush out (Sorryyyyyy). Nefera was no where in sight. Cleo's body still shook with adrenaline and her chest was rising and falling at an absurdly fast pace. Nefera had rocked her hard last night, calling her a slut the whole time. "Ah, nefera, she'll, ah, pay." The mummy princess murmured to herself. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hey sis, dinner time! " called out nefera as she entered back into Cleo's vision. She strutted over to cleo and adjusted her position. Cleo's eyes widened in confusion to see that nefera was carrying a plate with a mirror on it. Neferas face seemed to turn sinister as she noticed her sisters reaction to her arrival. "W-What is that?" Cleo asked with a shaken up voice, motioning to the mirror in her sisters hand. "It's your meal, I hope u," nefera smirked, "enjoy it." /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"With one swift movement she smashed the mirror onto Cleo's left leg, causing her to howl in pain. Several chunks of glass were now wedged in the young princesses leg, overflowing with warm blood . but the torture wasn't over yet, Cleo's eyes grew wide with horror. Nefera ripped out a handful of glass and flesh caked in blood out of her younger sisters knee, and fisted it into her own hand. "Open up, or unless your willing to give in." Hissed nefera with spitting satisfaction. But Cleo only glared at her older sister. "NO YOU BITCH, I WAS FORCES TO MARRY SETH, NOT YOU! " screamed Cleo with a croaking voice. Nefera gave Cleo a hard smack to the cheek, and lifted up the Broken mirror shards. Cleo thrashed her head wildly as nefera forced the chunks of glass into Cleo's mouth and down her throat. The glass popped and slit through sides of her cheeks and throat, overflowing her head and skin with blood. Some of the vains in her neck were now dangling loose and pulsing with fresh gore and red liquid. Cleo tried to scream or make some kind of distressing noise, but only gargled sounds could be heard. Nefera laughed as she spit on Cleo once again and jabbed a shot into her right eye. Cleo's eyes both rolled into the back of her head as her vision faded to black and her moans subsided. The pain was beyond words. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cleo woke up again in the same dark room she was now familiar with. She noticed now that her clothing was stripped away except for anywhere that was exposing. She saw that her limbs, stomach, cheeks, and throat were red marked and filled to the brim with stitches. She couldn't talk, if she tried blood would start to pool up in your throat. Nefera was no where to be seen, which gave the hurt mummy princess time to just breath. But upon having no new pain, her thoughts wandered back to the night deuce broke up with her. She found it funny how nefera had appeared soon after deuce had walked off, had she...been outside waiting the whole time? OH MY RA! Suddenly, It struck Cleo. Nefera had told deuce he wasn't good enough for Cleo and had also given deuce the wrong info so he would look bad at that brunch so she could prove her point. Then he had broke up with her, with nefera waiting outside so that Cleo couldn't run after deuce and to also have a full view of her resulted work. Cleo couldn't believe her blindness, how cold she let her sister take away her life like this. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Speak of the devil, nefera was back. She walked straight over to Cleo and leaned close to her face. "I can't believe your stubbornness, but since you can't talk I'll make one last threat to you. Either way it works out for me." Cleo's sister held up a strangled snake in one of her gloved hands, in the other hand, she grabbed a fistful of cleo hair. tugging at it roughly. "If u refuse to obey me, I'll finish u off by shoving this serpent into your leg. Heheheh, you'll never walk again." Nefera finished with a high pitch laugh. Cleo stared in great unhappiness and horror at the snake in neferas hand. It painfully reminded her of deuce. Cleo's whole body was hurting and covered in scars and red marks, she couldn't possibly take any more of this. "O-okay." Cleo replied with a little blood spilling across her chin. "Y-your a fool, and you'll p-pay fir abusing me. but u give in. you win, i cant take anymore of you." Nefera smiled, "come sister, lets fix u up."/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Now sitting in her own chambers again/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cleo now wore a collection of chain chokers covering all of her neck. Golden shiny bangle bracelets lined her arms, also covering every inch if her skin. She had black thin gloves on along with knee low bandaged black pants made out of the same material as the gloves. The rest of her legs were covered in golden jewelry and a pair of boots to finish it off. A snake styled crown sat atop her head, and her hair was bridal style. You couldn't tell a thing was wrong. Cleo sighed, she was standing in her chambers getting ready for a showing of her and Seth to the public. She didn't want to, she missed deuce, she missed monster high. Nefera barged into her room and grabbed her by the wrist, "C'MON CLEO DE LOSER, YOUR LATE." Yelled nefera as she dragged her disabled sister out to the platform. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cleo now stood up on a high balcony, waving and looking at all of boo York and the large crowds that had gathered. Seth was emotionless from behind his golden mask, his eyes darting about the crowd, his hands waving to them. Cleo's lips were covered in a dark brown lipstick, but underneath the coverup, her lips had cracked and were hurting from being so dry. She continued to scan the spectical in front of her, unspeaking and emotionless. But suddenly, to her surprise, one particular face caught her eye. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was deuce! Cleo's heart leapt into her stomach as she saw that her ex had come back for her, he was waving and shouting her name. But he was drowned in people, his voice was dying. Cleo couldn't take it anymore, "DEU-" Cleo started to shout his name, but a hunk of saliva and dried blood spewed out of her brown lips. The crowd gasped, and now Nefera was running up to Cleo to seize her. With the adrenaline pumping her, Cleo jumped off the balcony and onto a side roof next to where she had just been standing. Nefera jumped after her, and at an alarmingly faster rate. Cleo continued to jump away from nefera, away from the crowd, away from the dynasty she had been forced to create. All the while she was yelling deuces name, and uncontrollably covering her upper body in blood. Every time Cleo moved, her body tensed and cracked in several places. The marks on her skin ignited with pain, and her ears were ringing./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "DEUCE DEUCE DEUce DEuce deuce d-deuce..." Cleo's screaming stopped as she gasped for air. She was now laying on a High roof top, she was all alone. Her sister wasn't in sight, but neither was her ex. She lay there, dying and weak, her vision fading and cold tears running down her cheeks. Blood was everywhere by now, ruining her bracelets and clothing. Cleo unhooked her chokers, and began taking off the hooks covering her limbs. It felt good to have the cool air brush through her battered body. She lay there, wishing deuce were laying next to her, wishing she hadn't said yes to Seth, wishing she could rewind it all. But Cleo's relaxation was short lived, before long, Cleo spotted nefera on the roof top, not to far from her. Cleo screamed and scrambled to get up, but she tripped and her leg twisted a way that no leg should twist. Cleo fell to the tiles, she thrashed head head in the air with her eyes wide. Before she could handle the new pain, nefera was on top of her, her sister ripped Cleo off the floor by her hair and dangled her over the roof top, over a canal. Cleo's mouth was agape and tears were running down her now bare neck, the stitches felt like they were sinking into her flesh. "I should've done this a LONG time ago." Nefera shouted at Cleo, upon starting to let her hand slip. "N-Nefera, don't." Cleo moaned. But nefera said her goodbye with one last hard smack to Cleo's face and a kick to her hurt leg, then she dropped Cleo down to the waters below. The younger mummy princess thought she really was dead, her mouth was open wide in a screaming motion, but nothing came out, no blood, no voice. The water grew closer, but before the mummy princesses body could reach her doom, Cleo felt someone barrel into her from out of no where. This new person seemed familiar in scent, and in a split second cleo recognized it to be deuce. hugged her tightly as they both fell into the water below, bubbles and chlorine clouded Cleo's vision and fogged up her lungs. Then everything went black as she and deuce sunk down to what she knew could very well be the end of her life. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cleo spit out a fountain of water as the air ignited her lungs. A coughing fit of blood broke out after that. In fact, Cleo was so busy nearly dying, she didn't even notice she was in deuces arms the whole time. "DEUCE!" Cleo screamed as she threw her arms around him. "C-Cleo." Deuce replied. His voice was teary and shaken up. "Deuce?" Cleo pulled away from her tight grip to see what was wrong. Tear streaks were running down deuces face, his body was shaking as he now sobbed uncontrollably. "C-Cleo..." He cried in between sobs. "Deuce..." Was all Cleo could say as she hugged and kissed him. After about a full 7 minutes of this, deuce finally cried out, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cleo began to sob in his arms. "me too..." /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Deuce stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "W-what happened to you?"/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Cleo burred her face in his neck, whispering in a horror stricken voice, "nefera." /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Deuce and Cleo laid there, Cleo telling deuce her story, and him telling his. They desperately clung to each other and cried all awhile. Deuce was horrified by the damage done to his girlfriend, he begged her to take him back. But Cleo only poked his nose, saying that she hadn't wanted anything less. "Oh Cleo..." Deuce said gasping. "I love you. I'm so sorry, I know I'm not good enough for you. I couldn't save u, I-" but Cleo interrupted deuces protest. "I've got the best, " she cried, "I love y-" but Cleo never finished her sentence, she had slumped against deuces chest and had faded into sleep, a sleep that she would never wake up from. Deuce cried out in hurt as he yelled her name, begging her to wake up. "CLEO NO! NO WAKE UP! PLEASE!" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Deuce yelled for four straight /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"hours uncontrollably ,until a group of police found them, and carried them both to a hospital. Cleo was in a coma, and the time of her waking was unknown. As for deuce he couldn't handle what had happened, so he took an overdose of acid, and purposely put himself in a coma as well. They now lay beside each other in two hospital beds, waiting to wake up one day. Monster high misses them, and hopes one day they'll return /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"(Okay, I just wanna say that when I make nefera hurt Cleo sexually, that doesn't mean I ship them. I also don't want to disgust anyone cause I am homosexual, But I don't have sexual interests in either group. It just means who I prefer to date, love, kiss, and hug. Sry if there's any confusion there.) /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 20px; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div 


End file.
